gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Amethyst
Amethyst is a character in GGaD, role-played by Nimarfira.{Masterdragon694} Also a constant Wip. Basic Info Name: She has yet to be given one she likes, but goes by the nickname Amethyst. Pseudodragon name: The playful trickster who was raised by a deity and has a love for fruit. Nickname(s): Amethyst, Open to suggestions. Age: 3 Gender: Female Pronouns:She/Her Sexuality: Bisexual Species: Pseudodragon Parent: Nimarfira technically raised her from a hatchling. Appearance She is considered to be very cute. She's about one foot long, with a two-foot tail and weighs about seven pounds. She stands in a quadruped stance, but has articulate hands and she has wings to fit. She naturally has a lush scarlet color but usually assumes amethyst instead. The tip of her tail has been cut off where her poisonous barb would normally be. Personality Chaotic good. Her general attitude is similar to that of a cat-dog-lizard hybrid and she has cunning intelligence. She thinks very fast, so out witting her is nearly impossible. Sometimes she over thinks things and gets confused. She's playful and shy like the rest of her species, but also has a lot of curiosity. She likes to hunt vermin and small animals for food but her love for fruit and coconut is very strong. She also loves books and making lighthearted mischief. She is willing to help and hang out with anyone if she is treated well and respected. Things can go awry very fast if she is upset, scared or just having a bad day and she has a knack for getting into trouble because of this. If this happens, and it will, approach her slowly and make sure she understands you aren't a threat to her, only then will she let you pick her up. Remember, when it comes to Psudodragons, being overly kind, forgiving and caring never hurt anybody. Simply holding her gently and stroking her from head to tail, starting between her horns, she calms right down. Doing this for any length of time is likely to cause her to curl up in your arms and fall asleep. The same will happen if she eats too much fruit and coconut. Her version of fun varies between causing mischief, exploring places/things she probably shouldn't be(emphasis on 'shouldn't be'), wrestling with inanimate objects(usually fluids in glass bottles), messing with baubles(magical or not), studying and/or cuddling. She considers it extremely demeaning to be called a pet. A pseudodragon is a friend, a companion. Never a pet. She will, without fail, hiss at anyone who calls her a pet and may leave, forever, without warning. This may seem counter intuitive, but she loves being treated as a cute baby. She is perfectly fine with being given cute names that are single and short(ex, snookie, cuddles, snuggle bug, etc.). In fact she will revel in her spoken cute name(when given one) and will brag to other pseudodragons about her spoken name being the cutest. She may also be won over by gifts(shiny objects, fruit and coconut is most effective). Here's how it works in a nutshell, if she's happy, you're happy. If you're not happy, then you're doing it wrong. Weapons She doesn't usually intend to harm people, unless she is in a foul mood, but she will bite, use her claws and even though it hurts her, she may also use her tail as a whip. Powers She can communicate through one way telepathy in common, latin or draconic and also through the vocalization of animal noises. She has chameleon-like abilities allowing her to vanish seamlessly into her surroundings and change her color at will (like a rainwing but even more adorable). Her size is deceiving when compared to her strength and agility. Able to move slightly below the speed of sound and lift four encyclopedias. A seemingly small addition to her abilities, she can fly and climb almost any surface. She can see all invisible creatures regardless of what they are and the power of magic they use. She has a rather high magic resistance and keen senses to match. Bond She hasn't magically bonded with anyone yet, not having found the right candidate. Her bonded partner can see through her eyes, so long at they aren't too far away from each other and they share the same magical resistance. Backstory There isn't much to tell. She was rescued from a burning nest by Nimarfira while he was exploring the outskirts of a kingdom that hated magic. He gave her a beautiful home, a warm bed and food. In turn she served him faithfully as a scholar and librarian for a few years. After that she had his blessing to do whatever and go wherever she wanted. So, she roams Forengard freely in search for someone she wants to bond with. Why she's missing part of her tail will be included in her official introduction. Relationships (Wip) Apólyá'Skotá: (Wip) Lua: (Wip) Nimarfira: (Wip) Category:Work in progress Category:OC Category:Female Category:Pseudodragon